Vehicle design related to aerodynamics includes factors affecting vehicle drag, wind noise, vehicle noise emissions, and lift forces that affect traction, cornering and other elements of vehicle stability. Aerodynamic design elements may include passive elements and actively controlled elements. Knowledge of the aerodynamic forces acting on the vehicle are required for precise control of an active aerodynamic system. Known aerodynamic systems are not actively controlled in response to downforce estimations associated with operation of the vehicle. Known methods and systems for controlling tractive effort may employ traction control systems that may apply brake pressure and/or reduce engine and powertrain torque to maximize tractive effort forces.
Vehicle design related to aerodynamics includes factors affecting vehicle drag and downforces, which affect vehicle traction, cornering and other elements of vehicle stability. Aerodynamic design elements may include passive aerodynamic features and/or active aerodynamic features. Passive aerodynamic features are fixed in position and do not move. Active aerodynamic features are moveable and re-positionable to change or control an aerodynamic force, such as an aerodynamic drag force or an aerodynamic downforce that acts on the vehicle. Vehicles may include multiple aerodynamic features, active and/or passive, located at different locations on the vehicle.